Hurt of a Hero
by Shaz1
Summary: Oneshot- Continuation of Silver Star- my take on what might have happened after the episode ended.


Hurt of a Hero

By Shaz 1

None of the characters in this story belong to me- I am just borrowing them for a little bit of emotion trauma and torture and then I will be returning them.

I was a bit disappointed with the ending of Silver Star, I loved all of the emotions that Danny portrayed throughout it and the scenes with Linda, but then it just kind of ended and didn't really deal with Danny's emotions and I think the character deserved more than that. Anyway here is my take on what happened after wards, I know that there are a few other versions of a continuation of that episode, but heres mine! Please review!

Hurt of a Hero

"It could have been me" Danny whispered the words into his wife's shoulder, his tears staining the silk of her blouse.

"But it isn't babe, you're right here with me and the boys" she soothed him, as she held him close to her.

"He was in Iraq, he was one of us and none of us were with him- none of us looked after him and now he's dead all because of those rich jackasses" Danny continued, his battered psyche barely hearing his wife's words of comfort.

"Danny you didn't know him. You can't help someone that you have never met" she told him, trying to lift his head so he was forced to look her in the eyes. "Danny, you can't save everyone" she told him as assertively as she could manage, her heart breaking at seeing the depth of sorrow in his expressive eyes.

"I can't save anyone, I couldn't save Joe and I couldn't save Michael Oates- maybe I should never have made it back from Iraq!" Danny ranted as he got to his feet and stormed out of his father's house, his emotions written all over his face. Linda stood- stuck to the spot in shock at his words. She had always known that his time in Iraq had left him physically and emotionally scarred, and sure sometimes he still had nightmares about his ordeals- but she had never seen him react so vehemently as he just had. Linda found herself flopping back onto the bed, lost for exactly what to do now to reach her husband. She rubbed her hands over her tired face and wandered out of the room and down the stairs.

"Danny all right?" Erin asked her quietly, catching one glimpse of her sister in law's face.

"No, far from it. He's gone" Linda replied, her own eyes filling with tears as she realised that she couldn't help her husband.

"Dad has gone after him" Erin replied softly, placing her arm gently around her friend, offering whatever comfort she could.

"I just wish that I could help him" Linda muttered as she patted at her eyes.

"I don't think Danny is ready to be helped" Erin replied quietly, and lead the other woman into the study, handing her a glass of wine and a tissue- the only help she could at that moment.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"I thought you'd be here" Frank muttered to his son before turning his attention to the bar tender. "Scotch on the rocks please" he requested before turning his attention back to his son. "Danny you can't keep on like this" he stated softly. Danny didn't even look up from his empty bottle of beer. As his scotch was placed before him Frank gestured towards the empty bottle and it was soon replenished. "Have you had any help at all since you were back from Iraq?" he asked quietly.

"I don't need help" Danny hissed in reply.

"Do you still have nightmares Danny? Do you still see the dust from mortars, the flash of rifle fire and the blood of your friends?" Frank asked him, his voice low but carrying a weight to it that Danny couldnt ignore.

"What do you want me to say Dad? You want me to fall to pieces and cry on your shoulder? Well I ain't gonna do that! Im fine!" Danny replied- his voice rising with the words, he twisted on the bar stool as if to get up- but a firm grip on his arm pushing him downwards prevented him from doing so.

"Now you listen to me son. I am glad that you got back from Iraq in one piece, I am grateful every day that my smart and brave son is here, and it breaks my heart that it hurts you so much just to breathe" Frank told him, his voice cracking with emotion, Danny looked away, unable to stand the scrutiny of his fathers gaze as he said the words. A whirlwind of thoughts rushed through his mind, memories of times with his family, of Linda and the boys, and of his time filthy and full of despair in Iraq.

"I'm sorry Dad" Danny sobbed as his father took him in his arms, Frank held him until he was sure he was spent and then helped him out into the awaiting car. His son was exhausted and emotionally spent beside him, he didn't utter a word on the journey back to the Reagan family home, Frank sighed worried that his son would never fully recover from his time at war. He knew that it would always mould a man, but he didn't want it to scar him.

"Come on Danny" he prompted as they pulled up outside the house.

"I don't know if I can. I said some bad things" Danny whispered in reply, his eyes wide and like his words- childlike. Frank smiled, pulling his son into his arms and surprised when he let him.

"Come on now son, you were upset, its okay. Linda loves you, she'll understand" he soothed him.

"I wish I could have done something" Danny commented as he eased his tired and bruised body out of the car.

"I know you do son. A marine is family, and it is a disgrace that he was killed like that. You did everything you could- you caught the people that did it and in doing so preserved the memory of a hero and that is as much as you could have done" he told him as the two walked up the path to the house. Danny sighed before turning to his father.

"I never really thought about it like that. Thanks Dad" he finally replied. He was still hurting, and he was still haunted by images of his friends in Iraq mingling in with Michael Oates, but maybe he wasn't to blame. Frank smiled at his son and opened to the door to let him in.

"Just remember we all love you son, and we are all here for you if you need to talk" he told him, before stepping away and leaving his son to join his wife.

"Hey" she greeted him.

"Hey" he replied, his tone shy and self-conscious- very unfamiliar to his wife.

"You ok?" she asked him softly, hesitating to get close for fear of being pushed away again.

"I'm so sorry Linda" he told her as he moved forward and took her in his arms.

"Hey it's ok" she soothed him, stroking his hair as they held each other.

"I love you so much and I am so sorry" he told her again his words coming out in a rush, clinging onto her like a life line. Frank smiled to himself as he heard the words of comfort that they uttered to each other.

"Is Danny going to be ok?" Erin asked her father softly.

"Yes Erin, Danny is going to be just fine" he told her with a smile and gratefully accepting the bottle of beer that she handed him.

The End

Please review!


End file.
